CotP: Caribbean of the Pirates
by canadian-pirate-girl
Summary: Same story, charcters switch places. There's Will Norrington, his father, Governor Norrington, Elizabeth Turner, LieutenantCommodore Swann, and I'm still deciding about Jack.


_Disclaimer- I don't own any bit of POTC (including Yo Ho! A Pirates Life, and several lines directly from the movie), though it would be nice to own Jack or Will. The characters still aren't mine even if I just switched their last names._

A/N: Hi! I hope you like this story! I was in church and suddenly thought, "What if the characters switched places?" So I wrote this. Not during church, obviously.

For my dear Appin.

The mighty ocean's waters swayed and rocked a passing ship. Barely visible through the fog, a young boy stood upon the deck of The Dauntless. He sang an eerie song, adding to the atmosphere.

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirates life for me!_

_We pillage and plunder, we rifle and loot,_

_Drink up me hearties, yo ho._

_We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot_

_Drink up me hear…_

A hand emerged from the mist and grabbed his shoulder.

"Quiet sir! 'Tis bad luck to be singing about pirates!" said Ms. Anna, the only woman aboard.

"That's quite enough, Ms. Anna." Said Lieutenant Swann.

"He was singin' about pirates!"

"I know that."

"'Tis bad luck!"

"Or so you've said." he replied, now rather annoyed.

"'Tis bad luck with us mired in this strange fog, mark my words."

"They're marked."

"Aye," she hurried off and drank down her rum to ward off the bad luck. "It's unlucky to have men aboard too… if they get lost they never have guts to ask for directions,…"

"I think I'd rather like to be a pirate!" said the boy, whose name was Will Norrington.

"Think again, Will. Vile, dissolute creatures the lot of them. What did I teach you last summer?" said his father, soon-to-be Governor Norrington, suddenly appearing on deck.

"It's rather slipped my mind, but I believe you called it "Pirate Hanging 101", father".

"Very good. Did you bring along your text book, "Pirate Hunting for Dummies?"

"Yes father."

"Good boy. Go read it right now to refresh your memory."

"I'd rather not father."

"Go now, and find a synonym for "rather". What _is_ your fascination with the word?"

Will shrugged, and walked off. On his way, he noticed a hat with a large feather, a site that amused him.

"Look! There's a hat! There's a hat in the water! One with a rather large feather! I rather like that word! I want it father! Oh, and there's some half drowned girl as well."

"Man overboard!" screamed Lieutenant Swann, suddenly appearing, trying to be all heroic.

"Firstly, that's a girl. Anyone can see that." said Will, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which it was. Then, as an afterthought, he whined "And what about the hat?!?"

No one seemed to notice as they dragged the young girl on board, and Will whined some more.

"She's in your charge," said his father. "take care of her."

Will went over and tried to untangle the girl's messy hair. He hated seeing anyone without perfect hair like his.

Suddenly, the girl woke with a start.

"It's okay. My name is Elizabeth Turner. What's yours?"

Will was quite frightened, and had a…uh…slight trouble controlling his bladder.

"Will Norrington."

The girl laughed at Will's inability to control his bladder and fell unconscious again.

"Hardy, har ha…OOH! Shiny!" Will grabbed at a necklace conveniently placed in the bust of Elizabeth's dress. _This is even better than that hat. But wait, if there's a skull, perhaps she's a pirate?_

He came to a conclusion and exclaimed "You're a pirate!"

"What did you find out?" said Lieutenant Swann, suddenly appearing again.

"Her name is Elizabeth Turner, and she finds it funny that I wet myself."

"You wet yourself?" asked Lieutenant Swann, snickering uncontrollably. Will frowned.

"Lieutenant Swann, come see this." said Ms. Anna.

The crew gathered at the bow of the ship. Ahead, was a ship gone down in flames, burning to the fullest possible extent. Bits of wood, barrels and other seemingly misplaced objects floated about.

"Mary, mother of god!" exclaimed Lieutenant Swann. "Pardon my French."

"Everyone's thinking it; I'm just saying it, pirates!" declared Ms. Anna.

"Oh my god!" shouted Will. "Ms. Anna's psychic!" He ran and hid in a corner.

While Will hid in his corner, he could see through a little hole (the one that was made when Lieutenant Swann accidentally fired his gun) a pirate ship with mysterious black, tattered sails. _Ooooooooooooo……._

A/N: Yay! I finally finished this chapter. It's lain hidden in my Fanfic folder since…I don't know…July perhaps.

Jack has yet to make an appearance, with his sidekick, His Ever so Hotliness, grown up Will! Elizabeth will sort of have to just stand out in the rain and make way for the Dynamic Duo.

Anyone know if I should even switch Jack? I mean, Jack is, well, Jack, and we _just can't have_ Barbossa shooting him now, can we. Please comment. I'm planning to do every scene, so I need to start mapping it out now.

Oh yeah, um, no offense to any guys who may be insulted by my stereotypical thoughts about being too chicken and/or proud to ask for directions.


End file.
